


pearl earrings, wine coloured ties and talks of heaven

by MikaUriah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaUriah/pseuds/MikaUriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has a talk with Madeline. A five year old witness and makes a promise he might not be able to keep</p>
            </blockquote>





	pearl earrings, wine coloured ties and talks of heaven

Disclaimer: I own Madeline and that’s it. Please don’t sue. 

A/N: hey look my first criminal minds fic! Go me!

000

It was Aaron that found Spencer in the bedroom of five year old Madeline--a little girl with strawberry blonde with these natural drop curls down to the middle of her back and a spattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks-- she took an instant shine to Spencer taking his hand to take him to play with her. He followed hoping to get some information from her, their little heartbroken witness. 

Aaron leaned up against the door jamb and watched Spencer sit at a tea party table wearing a purple feathered boa, fake clip on pearl earrings and a large floppy hat and was drinking from a plastic purple tea cup, Reid must have felt Hotch’s eyes on him because while Madeline was mid giggle Reid looked up and met Hotch’s eyes and he swallowed “hey Maddie? I think I need to go now,” he pressed his lips together and started to get up taking off the boa and the hat.

Madeline stood there in her Barbie pink room with the white trim and shelving, her big mocha coloured eyes filled with tears up she swallowed “okay. Nice to meet you Spencer,” she hugged his khaki pants her chubby arms around his waist. 

Reid smiled with a bit, he bit his lip and stroked her strawberry blonde hair “you too, Maddie.”

He turned to leave when Hotch pointed out the clip on pearl earrings on his ears Spencer took them off and turned to give them back to Madeline “you keep them…give them back to my mama? Adults always know how to get to heaven; you’ll find her, please?” She closed his hand around the earrings. 

Spencer looked at Aaron for some sort of professional advice but instead Aaron shrugged as if to say ‘it is your decision,’ Spencer took off his silk wine coloured tie and slipped it over the Madeline’s neck Reid swallowed and took off his tie and tied it around her neck gently like how he was wearing it "okay I'll keep your earrings save and give them to your mom, I'll come back for my tie when I do okay?" she nodded and hugged him again and watched Reid and Hotch head down the stairs and towards the car, Spence putting the earrings in his pant pocket.

Spencer never did get that tie back.


End file.
